1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a mobile terminal having a display unit in a curved shape.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
Mobile terminals (or electronic devices) may be configured to perform various functions, for example, data and voice communication, capturing images or video, storing voice, reproducing music files via a speaker system, displaying images or video and the like. Some of mobile terminals may include an additional function of playing electronic games, and other mobile terminals may be implemented as multimedia players. In addition, in recent time, mobile terminals can receive multicast signals to allow viewing of visual contents, such as broadcasting, video or television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Furthermore, many efforts are undergoing to support or enhance various functions of such mobile terminals. Such many efforts include changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal and/or software or hardware improvement.
In view of the improvements of the structural components, mobile terminals are evolving into various design shapes. Accordingly, a mobile terminal with a display unit in a curved shape is attracting attention. In response to such attention to the curved display unit, active researches on a device structure focusing on the curved display unit are undergoing.